The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for clamping device, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for clamping device having two sets of front and rear push members with one elastic plastic-steel cushion disposed between the front and the rear push member, so that the push members do not easily loosen from a scaled rod of the clamping device due to an overly large force applied on the push members via an operating handle.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional clamping device generally available in the markets. The conventional clamping device includes a transmission mechanism in which an operating handle A is pivotally turned to incline a push member E behind the operating handle A. When the push member E is inclined, an opening B thereof engaging with a scaled rod D of the clamping device also inclines to firmly contact with, press against, and push the scaled rod D, which is fixedly connected to a movable jaw C of the clamping device, so that the scaled rod D, and accordingly the movable jaw C, are shifted.
A disadvantage of the above-described transmission mechanism for the conventional clamping device is that there is only one single push member E provided behind the operating handle A, and that the push member E tends to become loosened from the scaled rod D at the opening B when an overly large force is applied on the push member E via the operating handle A. The conventional clamping device also requires an operator to hold and operate the device laboriously to cause a sore and tired hand easily.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission mechanism for a clamping device that can be easily operated without the risk of having push members loosened from the scalded rod due to an overly large force applied via the operating handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved transmission mechanism for a clamping device that enables an operator to handle the clamping device in an easy and laborsaving manner.